Maximum Ride: My Music
by emilylou97
Summary: The flock have been out of the school for 2 weeks without a single Eraser attack. But what happens when The Flock loses Max to The School? How will they find her? Will Max Survive until the Flock comes for her? Or will she bust herself out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story on fanfiction! this is the story of Max and her flock, they just broke out of the school. i SUCK at summarys... like i said: its my first book ever! yayy meee!**

**MAX POV:**

Ever wonder what it feels like to be 14,000 feet in the air, with the wind whipping through your face, flying through clouds? Well i do, and its the most amazing feeling EVER! Espicially since im surrounded by the people i love. Ok... intro time! My name's Maximum Ride. I am the leader of my flock. We were all given wings by some crazy wackjob scientists.I'll give you the run down of the whole flock:

Me- Im the leader and im also the oldest. I have super speed, can breathe underwater, and cant cook work a crap! trust me i've burnt down quite a few kitchens in my time! My wings are beige with white highlights and brown spots.

Fang- My second in command, my right wingman,my best friend, my soulma- wait, WHAT? forget i said that! ANYWAY: He is always there for me (even when i dont want him there) and he can read me like a book. He can turn invisible, breathe underwater, and is DEADLY when he is angry! Turst me! His wings are so black that in the sunlight they look purple.

Iggy-(**a/n: iggy is not blind in this story!) **Iggy is the same age as Fang and I: 14. He is a wayyyyy better cook then me! He can breathe underwater, build any type of bomb imagineable, and when he closes his eyes he can still see the colors of objects that he touches. His wings are a sorta milk choclate brown with extra milk. He thinks they are poop colored, but i think they are just unique *cough * _poop colored_ * cough*.

Nudge- Ah, Nudge where to begin? She is the motormouth of the group, or as we like to call it: The 24/7 Nudge Channel. She is 11 years old. Other then talking everyone to death she can breathe underwater, attract metal, and hack ANY computer in minutes. I swear, she scares me sometimes. Her wings match her skin: Deep machoa brown.

The Gasman- Or Gazzy, he can clear a room faster then anyone i have every seen before. And not in the good way! He is 9 years old. Besides his presonnel stink bombs he can, breathe underwater, mimick any voice, and build any bomb imaginable with Iggy. His wings are white with black tips.

Angel- O angel, her name says it all, she is the youngest in the flock (6 years old), she is by far my favorite, and she's my baby. I connected with her and only her. If anyone wants to hurt angel they have to go through me first! She can read minds, cotrol people using their mind, communicate with fish and animals, and breathe underwater. Her wings fit her perfectly: Pure white, just like a...well, like an angel. She and Gazzy are the only blood related siblings among us.

We came from a hell hole called The School where they experimented on us and gave us our wings. We were stuck there for the first 10 years of my life, living in cages. Can you say claustrophobia, I HAS it!

"Maaaxxxxx! Im hungry! Can we go to McDonalds? I want to get a quarter pounder! Then after can i get a Mcflurry? I havent had a Mcflurry in forever! Then can we-" She was cut off by Gazzy slapping hand over her mouth.

"I second that emotion!" screamed Gazzy, even though he was right next to me!

"Alright, Alright! We'll stop for food! No need to scream in my ear!" I said to Gazzy.

Gazzy had a moch hurt expression on his face, but it came out looking like he was constipated. I couldnt help it, i burst out laughing! I was quickly followed by Nudge and Angel. But i realized too late, that if your laugh too hard while flying you lose alltitude, and i started falling-FAST!

I quickly righted myself but i was a good 30 feet under the rest of the flock. Now that i was below the cloud they were flying above, i could see an black cloud flying towards the flock.

Uh Oh, Erarsers!

**How did you like the first chapter huh? Hate it? Love it?Addicted already? I dont care if its good or bad just review! this is my first book soo i want at least 5 reviews before i update! **

**R and R please?**

**-Emilylou97**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- HEYY GUYSS! NO ONE HAS READ THIS YET BUTTT I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE! I WONT UPDATE AGAIN UNTILL I HAVE REVIEWS! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!**

***************LINE BREAK****************

_Previously: _

_I quickly righted myself but i was a good 30 feet under the rest of the flock. Now that i was below the cloud they were flying above, i could see a black cloud flying towards the flock._

_Uh Oh, Erasers!_

Present:

I flew up to the rest of the flock using my super speed. Fang saw the expression on my face and immediatly did a 360.

"Guys! Erasers up ahead! Lets break into pairs! Angel and Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, me and Fang! Got it?" I said to them.

All six of them nodded their heads vigorously. They all assumed their fighting stances, breaking off into their groups.

Fang and I took our fighting stances next to each other. Him alittle infront of me. I tried not to let that get to me, but with my pride on the line it was HARD!

Then the Erasers were on us.

I lauched myself at the first one i saw. I placed a roundhouse kick to his chest, hearing a satisfying _crack _before he fell to his death.

Then jumped at another one that was trying to sneak up on Iggy. I flew up behind him and pulled his wings back, pulling them out of the sockets. Before he fell he managed to grab my ankle. He raked his claws down my leg and fire exploded up and down my calf. I pulled my good leg back and kicked him in the head, knocking him uncouncious, watching as he fell to the ground.

I turned aroud to see how the flock was doing. Angel was mind controlling the Erasers to fold in their wings and fall to the ground and Nudge was covering her.

Iggy and Gazzy were blowing up every Eraser in sight. I have always wondered how they can hold that many bombs without me noticing. I would have to ask them about that later.

I turned to find Fang who was surrounded by fully grown Erasers. I tried to get to him but a voice stopped me.

"Hey there Maxie. Ready to die?"

I whirled around at the sound of that familiar voice.

_ARI?_

**(A/N)- MWAHHH MWAHHH! YOU'LL HAVE TO REVEIW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENES NEXT! **

**I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVEIWS!**

**-Emilylou97**


	3. AN Chapter 3

**Hey guyss! **

**i only got 1 review so far! thats not alot! :(**

**But i took into consideration what that one person said sooo i cahnged up chapter 2 alittle. **

**i think i will make a few more changes to the 2 current chapters before making a third! **

**Remember Reviewing MAKES A DIFFERENCE!**

**- Emilylou97**

_P.S. this will eventually become a songfic soooo i could use some ideas! thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyyy guysss! **

**R and R please?**

_**~Previously:**_

_"Hey there Maxie. Ready to die?"_

_I whirled around at the sound of that familiar voice._

_ARI?_

**~Present:**

"Long time no see, Maxie." said Ari.

I was just about to make a snarky remark when Ari tilted his head to the side. After a brief pause he said,"Hold the mutants!"

I turned around to see my flock held by their wings by 2 Erasers each. All of them were kicking and punching and doing anything to get free.

While i was turned around Ari took the oppertunity to punch me in my stomach. Making me wheeze and cough. Then I swung both my feet down and kicked him in the cheast as hurt as I could. I heard a satifying _crack!_

He fell 10 feet before recovering and racing up to me and punching me in the face, giving me a bloody nose. Both my hands flew to my nose to set it before it set crooked.

Ari then kicked me right between my wings causing them to fold in and I started to fall.

I tried to open my wings but they would not co-operate. Just then i felt and hairy paw grab my ankle on my hurt leg. The pain was so intese i almost cried out.

_Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a, GodDamn frecking, message._

I then felt the sting of a tranquilizer dart in my neck. The last thing i remeber before blacking out was Ari saying,"Lights out birdie." And the flock calling out to me.

**Fang's POV:**

Right ater Max broke the flock off into groups we all assumed our battle postions. I flew around Max to be alittle in front of her. I saw a spark of pride flare up in her eyes before it dissapered.

_huh... guess Max doesn't like to be protected..._ I thought.

To late to think about it now because the Erasers were on us.

I puched the first one i saw right in the temple. Knocking it uncouncious. I flew behind the next and kicking between its wings then bent them back sharply, pulling them out of their sockets. He fell to his death as Eraser after Eraser circled me untill i was surrounded by fully grown Erasers.

I was just about to punch one's lights out when I heard:

"Hold the mutants!"

I was so stunned to hear that voice i forgot to fight when two Erasers grabed my wings. Once i realized what was happening i punched and kicked at the Erasers holding me, untill one punched me on my forhead causing me to see spots.

I took in the scene before me.

Max was face to face with Ari. The Eraser who has caused us so much trouble over the years. He is also Max's half-brother.

I saw Max looking at the flock with worried eyes when Ari punched her in the stomach, making her wheeze and cough. Then she kicked Ari so hard she broke his ribs, causing him to fall. But he recovered quicker then Max expected because he punched her in the nose. While she was setting it he kicked he between her wings causing her to fall.

"NO!" I screamed as I thrashed even harder then before in adesprate attempt to reach Max. Her wings wouldn't co-operate so she couldnt save herself. Then Ari grabed her ankle and pulled out a syringe filled wih black liquid. He pushed the syringe into her neck and pushed the plunger down.

All at once she stopped moving, at the last minute she twisted to look to look at the flock who was calling her name over and over. Then her eyes closed and she didn't move.

"MAX!" i shouted. I managed to twist my body around and kick an Eraser in the chest causing him to lest go of my wing. The other punched me in the face causing me to once again see spots. Before I blacked out i saw them pushing an uncousious Max into a bag.

**(A/N)~ DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? **

**R AND R PLEASE? **

** -Emilylou97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, i know it has been awhile since i updated! sorry!**

**i had righters block! but i thought that i would update one last time before i go to the beach, i wont be back untill wedneday! **

**i know, i know! it a long time thats why im updating now!**

**ANYWAY! back to the story!:**

_**Previously:**_

_"MAX!" I shouted. I managed to twist my body around and kick an Eraser in the chest causing him to lest go of my wing. The other punched me in the face causing me to once again see spots. Before I blacked out i saw them pushing an uncousious Max into a bag._

**Present:**

**Fang P.O.V.**

When I was sure I could open my eyes, I gazed above me in wonder.

I was laying in the middle of the forest, in a clearing, with trees surrounding me.

As I looked up I could see that the trees made an outline of a bird flying through the sky.

Then my one moment of bliss ended abrubtly when the previous events came back to me:

_Erasers, Max falling and being shoved into a bag, me falling towards the ground._

I sat up and looked around me in alarm.

_Where was the rest of the flock? What happened to Max? Where am I?_

About a million questions were flying through my head just then.

_Crack!_

My head whipped around abrubtly, my eayes automatically doing a 360 of the clearing, trying to find out who, or what, snapped that twig.

Then my eyes caught movement off to my left. I stood up getting into a fighting stance. Then someone came out of the bushes. Someone with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

_MAX?_

"Max?" I asked.

She turned around absolute fear in her eyes before she spun around and darted away into the forest. I immediatly ran after her, calling her name at least a dozen times before she stopped in a clearing simmilar to the one we just left.

"Max." I said, reaching out to her.

She immediatly turned around and glared at my hand as if to say:_ Don't touch me if you want to keep your hand._

"Max, what happened to you? Where's The Flock?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about," she said,"nothing happened to me, and who's 'The Flock' "

"Don't you rememeber, Max?"

"Remember what?" She asked. Cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"The erasers, The Flock, Ari?" I asked, "You don't remember any of that?"

Max just starred at me like I had grown a second head. Then, all of a sudden, everything shattered and I was left surrounded in nothing but blackness.

**I know, I know! it's alittle short!**

**i've had writers block for, like, 3 days! what do you expect, 10,000 words!**

**Anyway, it has been brought to my attention that i hav MANY spelling and grammer mistaskes soooo please exuse any and all mistakes you find.**

**My computer doesnt fix any mistakes i have, ITS SOOO STUPID!**

**ANYWAY! **

**i wont post again untill wednesday but i will try to post before then if i can! SEE YA!**

**-Emilylou97**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY GUYS! ITS MEEE! **

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE, BUT I FINALLY HAVE SOME IDEAS!**

**YAYY ME!**

******LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE******

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"Max, what happened to you? Where's The Flock?" I asked her._

_"What are you talking about," she said,"nothing happened to me, and who's 'The Flock' "_

_"Don't you rememeber, Max?"_

_"Remember what?" She asked. Cocking her head to the side in confusion._

_"The erasers, The Flock, Ari?" I asked, "You don't remember any of that?"_

_Max just starred at me like I had grown a second head. Then, all of a sudden, everything shattered and I was left surrounded in nothing but blackness._

**PRESENT****:**

**Max POV:**

_ughh! why do my wings hurt so much?_

I tried to strech them to get rid of the stiffness, but when i extened them they hit something that felt like metal. I quickly opened my eyes and did a 360.

_I was in a CAGE!_

I was in an all white room with just one door that looked like a huge bank vault.

I was the only expirment in here but that still put me in a cage on a high shelf on the wall.

Then it all came flooding back to me: _Erasers, my leg, Ari..._

_Where was the flock?_

*******LINE*****LINE*****LINE*****LINE*******

**Fang POV:**

I woke with a start. i was in a huge crater around 5 feet wide 8 feet deep.

I climbed out of the hole and did a 360. We were in a clearing in the middle of the forest we were flying over. I saw the flock all in their own personnel craters.

But i only saw five holes.

_Where was Max?_

**(A/N: I was going to leave it at that but since im sooo nice im going to go on bc i havent updated in forever!)**

**Max POV:**

As I was sitting on my cage waiting for someone to tell me where the hell I am when a song popped into my head. I remember Angel telling me that to get a song out of your head that you had to sing it. So opened my mouth and started to sing.

**(Taylor Swift- Change, its acapella, no music)**

_"And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through"<em>

I closed my eyes and sang louder.

"_Because these things will change_  
><em>Can you feel it now?<em>  
><em>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<em>  
><em>This revolution, the time will come<em>  
><em>For us to finally win<em>  
><em>And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah<em>

_So we've been outnumbered_  
><em>Raided and now cornered<em>  
><em>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair<em>  
><em>We're getting stronger now<em>  
><em>Find things they never found<em>  
><em>They might be bigger<em>  
><em>But we're faster and never scared<em>  
><em>You can walk away, say we don't need this<em>  
><em>But there's something in your eyes<em>  
><em>Says we can beat this<em>

_Because these things will change_  
><em>Can you feel it now?<em>  
><em>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<em>  
><em>This revolution, the time will come<em>  
><em>For us to finally win<em>  
><em>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah<em>

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees_  
><em>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<em>  
><em>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives<em>  
><em>But we'll stand up champions tonight"<em>

Tears came to my eyes and my throat was thick, making it hard to sing. But i knew i had to finish.

_It was the night things changed_  
><em>Can you see it now?<em>  
><em>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down<em>  
><em>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<em>  
><em>Cause we never gave in<em>  
><em>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah "<em>

As the song ended tears were streaming down my face and my voice was so soft i could barely hear it myself._  
><em>

*******LINE*****LINE*****LINE*****LINE*******

**PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

_**IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE SLOW AND DIDNT GET WHY I CHOSE THAT SONG: I CHOSE THAT SONG BC MAX WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW SHE WILL EVENTUALLY DESTROY ITEX.**_

**-Emilylou97**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BAAAACCCCKKKKK! :D**

**I UPDATED A FEW DAYS AGO BUTT IM IN THE CAR ON THE TO MY MAWMAWS HOUSE AND IM BORED! SOO IM WRITING CHAPPYS!**

******LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE******

**Fang POV:**

_Previoulsy:_

_I woke with a start. i was in a huge crater around 5 feet wide 8 feet deep._

_I climbed out of the hole and did a 360. We were in a clearing in the middle of the forest we were flying over. I saw the flock all in their own personnel craters._

_But i only saw five holes._

_Where was Max?_

_Present:_

As soon as i was done with my mental freakout (with an impassive face of course) I set about trying to wake the flock.

I went to Iggy first, because with his hearing he would wake up to anything. As i approached his crater I took inventory of any injuries i could see. His wings were folded unnaturally against his back, and i hoped he hadn't broken anything. Other then that he had a bloody nose and black eye. I wasn't to worried about that, they would be healed in 2-3 days.

I slid into his hole and shook him awake. Then i proceeded to wake the rest of the flock. Their injuries were simmilar to Iggy's, except for Gazzy who had long claw marks down his arm.

"Iggy, I think you need to check on our wings. We all landed pretty hard." I said with an emotionless voice.

Iggy then went to each member of the flock, but since our bones were tough and hard to brake there wasn't any damage.

"Fang, were's Max?" Angle asked. She looked at me with those big blue Bambi Eyes. I had to look away.

"_They_ got her." I said, looking at my feet.

Nudge and Angel immediatly broke into heavy sobs, hugging each other.

Gazzy looked as if someone died, which (i guess) someone did.

Iggy just stood there looking at the ground, like me.

_I'll be right back. _i thought to angel as i opened my wings and took off.

After about 5 minutes of flying i landed in a tree and cried silently.

_What the hell Fang? _i asked myself,_ you DON'T cry!_

This has to be the first time i cried EVER. And thats saying something.

I didn't cry when erasers popped my shoulder out of place, i didn't cry when They tourtered me hours on end with electricity.

_So why was i crying now?_

**Max POV:**

I have been here aprroxamitly 3 hours 48 mins and 12 seconds. Yes, i counted.

17 mins and 47 seconds later the erasers took me to the first test.

They came into the room and i back up as far as i could in my cage barring my teeth some and expanding my wings slightly to make me look bigger.

They laughed at my apperance.

"Aww! The wittle bird thinks she SOOO tough!" Eraser #1 said.

"Im tougher then you" I snarled. Filling my voice with as much rage as possible and giving him my best death glare.

"Y-You won't t-think like that a-af-after this test." He stuttered.

"What's the matter?" I asked," Cat got your tounge?"

His eyes flashed with anger and hate. He picked my cage up like and threw it across the room like a rag doll.

As i hit the oppisite wall my head hit the side of the cage and i saw stars.

" Not so tough now are ya, wittle birdy?" He snarled at me from across the room. The other Eraser grabbed his arm and said:

"They said not to hurt it. They need it in mint condition for the test."

And with that he went over to my cage, oppened the door and dragged my out by my shirt.

They held my hands behind me and i felt them slip a plastic tie around my wrists.

Then eraser #2 grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and nearly lifted me from the ground as he pulled me to the room i would be tested in.

"I thought you said you couldn't hurt me?" I asked sweetly as his other hand grabbeed my wirsts so tight i was going to have brusies.

"Shut up!" He said and he wopped me on the side of the head.

I didnt say anything else as i tried to will the hall to stop spinning.

We stopped at a door that said: "Expirment Mutations"

_That doesn't sound good. _I thought.

******LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE******

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVEIW PLEASE?**

***BAMBI EYES***

**-Emilylou97**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYY GUYSS!**

**IM BORED SOOOO IM WRITING CHAPPYS!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

******LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE******

**Max POV:**

_Previously:_

_We stopped at a door that said: "Expirment Mutations"_

_**That doesn't sound good**__. I thought._

_Present:_

**Max POV:**

When we approached the door Eraser #1 punched in a code to open the door. I tried to see what the code was, but he put his back between me and the number pad so i couldn't see.

The door opened with a hiss and it slide back. Eraser #1 literally threw me into the room then shut the door on his way out.

When he left i took in my surroundings.

I was in an all white room (shocker!) with no windows and one lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Since the Erasers didn't turn on the light i was left sitting on the floor in darkness.

All of a sudden the light came on and i looked around me. Everywhere i looked the was som kind of testing equipment: needles, tranquilizers, a treadmill, weights, A scale, there was even a tape measure.

_This is going to be a long day._ I thought.

**Fang POV:**

After my breakdown in the tree i flew back to the flock.

When i landed i saw Nudge and Angel sitting by the newly built fire looking quite smug and talking about god knows what, Gazzy was fiddling with some wires, and Iggy was cleaning what looked like a big bird.

No one noticed me as i walked to a nearby tree and sat at the base listening for anything out of the ordinary.

I think i dozed off a few times because next thing i new Iggy was calling us for dinner.

After we ate our 'dinner' we gathered in a circle to plan our next actions.

"So... what do we do now?" Iggy said.

"We are going to find Max." I said.

"But we don't know where to look." said Gazzy

"We are going to go to the school in Death Valley and look through their records for anything on Max," I said, " We leave tommarrow so rest up."

**Max POV:**

The Whitecoats had me running on a treadmill untill i couldn't run anymore. I already ran for aleast 3 hours, and before that they injected me some kind of light blue liquid.

I don't know what it was but im starting to feel kind of tingly and i have a headache.

A few hours passed and i have been running on this treadmill for 8 hours. That has got to be a personel best! And i wasn't even tired yet!

_This specimen has taken quite while to the serum we have injected it with. It will be our finest expirement yet when it has completed it's changes._

**What the heck was that?**

Please tell me that i don't have 2 voices in my head.

_You have a new power Maximum._

Great...its baaaaacccckkkkk...**And what would that be?**

_You can read minds._

*******LINE*****LINE*****LINE*****LINE**

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO GET ME TO UPDATE AGAIN!**

**I DONT LIKE WRITTING IN FANGSPOV SOME THIS STROY WILL BE MOSTLY MAX'S POV...OK?**

**BEACAUSE MAX CAN READ MINDS AND SHE HAS A VOICE THIS IS HOW ITS GOING TO BE: this is max's thoughts**

_This is the voice_

_This is other people's thoughts_

**NOW THAT THATS SETTLED . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**REVIEW!**

**-Emilylou97**


	9. AN Chapter 9

**I JUST CHANGED CHAPTER SIX! PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD!**

**ALSO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE?**

*****BAMBI EYES*****

**-Emilylou97**

**P.S- I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR 4 NEW MUTANTS MAX WILL MEET AT THE SCHOOL!**

**2 BOYS AND 2 GIRLS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

You have a new power Maximum.

Great...its baaaaacccckkkkk...And what would that be?

You can read minds.

Present:

**Max POV:**

After all of the extensive tests i woke up in my cage in a different room with 3-4 other experiments. I guess your probably wondering what happened before, huh? Well it went something like this...

FLASHBACK:

After i got over the shock of reading minds the treadmill stopped and the whitcoat made a bunch of targets pop up all over the walls. Since i was still chained to the treadmill i couldn't move to punch them or anything. I read the whitcoats mind and i found out i was supposed to get rid of all the targets somehow.

I guess instinct took over then because i closed my eyes and imagined all of the targets snapping in half and falling to the ground. And guess happened then... the targets snapped in half and fell to the ground!

Soooo my second new power was telekinesis.

"Impressive," the whitecoat said," You have taken quite well to the new injection."

As he said this a tranquilizer shot out of the wall and i blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

I sat up in my cage and looked around at the 4 other experiments. 2 girls and 2 boys.

They looked human enough...except for the wings growing out of there backs!

I sat up and said,"Hey."

They all looked at me like i was insane.

"What, don't you talk?" i asked.

And they still didn't say anything.

"What? Do i have something on my face?" I said trying to lighten the mood. As i said this i tried to look at my face, witch i not easy.

I ended up looking so rediculus i actually got them to smile. One of the girls even laughed alittle.

"Aha! So you aren't made of stone!" i exclaimed.

"My name is Max. What about you guys?"

"Im Sam." One of the girls said. She had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. From what i could see her wings were a deep burgundy color. She looked to be about 9 years old.

"Im Skye" Said the other girl. Skye had platinum blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Guess thats were she got her name. Her wings were white with gold streaks. She looked about 14.

"Im Gaven." He had Black Hair and pale blue eyes, like Iggy but he wasn't blind. His wings were brown and they faded to black on the ends. He looked 6ish.

"And Im Alex." Alex had dirty blond hair that looked like mine and dark brown eyes that looked like mine to. We probably looked like siblings. His wings were grey with black spots. He looked like he was 11 or so.

"Nice to meet ya. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Well Sam and i have been here since we were captured 3 years ago by Erasers, but Gaven and Alex have been here since birth. What about you?" Skye said.

So told them my story. I told them everything once i started i couldn't stop. Once i got to the part about me getting captured by Ari the tears started flowing and no matter how hard i tried they wouldn't stop.

I wasn't crying for me, i was crying for my flock. I had no idea where they were or if they were even alive.

Sam seemed to understand why i was crying," Max, it'll be alright, we will get out of here and we will help you find your flock."

"Really, you guys would do that for me?" I asked trying to stop the tears.

"Of course Max. We want to get out of here and so do you. We might as well help you find your flock."

They were telling the truth. I could tell because i read their mind. Don't look at me like that! i don't know where the off switch is yet!

"Thanks guys." The tears finally stopping. "How soon do you guys want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well as soon as possible!" Said Gaven.

"How about now?" I asked ineccently.

All at once the locks on all of our cages popped open and fell off.

"Max, did you do that?" Alex asked.

"Yep." I said climbing out of my cage. "Well, come on, we need to go, now."

They all climbed out of their cages. I walked over to door and try to open it with my powers. I hear a small click! Then i open the door and look down the hallway. There's no one in sight.

Perfect.

**Fang POV:**

When we arrived at the school on Death Valley I went over the plan one more time in my head.

Angel was going to mind control a whitecoat to disable all of the cameras and alarms. When we got in we would find the control room and Nudge was going to hack into the computer and find anything about Max.

Once we landed near the school i nodded to Angel. She immediatly looked towards the school with a look of concentration on her face. Almost five minutes later she nodded back to me.

We approached the school and Nudge worked her magic on the number pad that opened to front door. We heard 3 beeps and the door slid open, Angel used her mind control to keep everyone out of our way. We ran down hallways opening doors to try to find the control room.

When we finally found it I waved Nudge in and she sat down typing in different commands into the computer.

After about 3 minutes of this she said,"I know where she is!"

"Where, Nudge?" I asked her. On the outside i was tense, but on the inside i was cheering.

"She's at Itex Headquarters in New York City. It says she was injected with the new energizer serum."

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Its says that its supposed to speed up her mutations. So far her stamina has increased 250% and she has shown signs of telepathy and telekinesis."

"Whats that, Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Does it have and addre-"

I was cut off by a little red box popping up on screen. Im sure the alarms would have been blaring if the whitecoat hadn't turned them off.

"Nudge, what's that?" I asked her.

"It says that the self-destruct sequence has been activated from the HQ. And that we have 2 minutes to get out of the building!" She exclaimed.

"Everybody out NOW!" I shouted.

Everyone scrambled out the door and down the hallways. In our haste Angel forgot to warn us about any whitecoats. When we turned the corner we came face to face with 4 whitecoats.

We all jumped them knocking them uncouncious, humans are as fragile as toothpicks.

Unfortunatly one screamed before going down and that caused another whitecoat tostick head out the door to see what the commotion was.

Angel! I thought to her. She understood what i meant and focused on the whitecoat. A few seconds later he calmly walked back into the room he came out of.

"I told him to forget about us." She said.

"Good, now lets get out of here." I said and with that we took of running.

Once we made it out the door we ran for the forest right when we were 200ft in the air the building behind us exploded. Since we weren't far enough away broken pieces of glass flew towards us leaving small cuts on our hands, legs, and faces.

"Let's fly to the nearest town and find a hotel."

This was met by cheers all around.

We are coming Max.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYYY GUYSS! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH MARCHING BAND CAMP... YES I AM A BAND NERD! DEAL WITH IT!**

**ANYWAY I AMMM WRITING THIS 2:29 AM SOOOO IT MIGHT NOT BE ALL THAT GREAT... SORRY! **

**R&R PLEASE!**

_Previously:_

_How soon do you guys want to get out of here?" I asked._

_"Well as soon as possible!" Said Gaven._

_"How about now?" I asked innocently._

_All at once the locks on all of our cages popped open and fell off._

_"Max, did you do that?" Alex asked._

_"Yep." I said climbing out of my cage. "Well, come on, we need to go, now."_

_They all climbed out of their cages. I walked over to door and try to open it with my powers. I hear a small click! Then i open the door and look down the hallway. There's no one in sight._

_Perfect. _

_Present:_

Max POV:

I beckoned for the others to follow me out. They seemed alittle timid at first, but when they saw me walk out the door the nearly jumped over each other to reach it. I would have laughed if i could, but i didn't want to get caught.

We tip-toed down the hallway, straining our ears to hear any signs of whitecoats or Erasers.

When i gave them to all clear we ran down the halls as fast and as silently as possible.

"Lets go to the control room to collect any files that are important." I whispered to them.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. After a minute or so of running through the halls i found a room labeled: Control Room.

I used my powers on the door and it opened easily. We all stepped in and, thankful, there were no whitecoats.

"Who knows how to hack computers?" I asked wishing that Nudge were here.

"I can." Said Skye. I waved her over and she sat down in a chair near the computers.

"What am i looking for?" She asked.

"Any files about us" i told her.

She nodded typing in different commands on the computer faster then Nudge. And that's saying something.

The rest of us looked around for anything that could be useful to us when we get out of here.

Gaven found a bunch of wicked looked knives. There were at least 5 of them.

Alex found a loaded pistol.

Sam found a GPS.

_This seems alittle to easy. _I thought _These whitcoats must be very confident that we wouldn't escape. _

"I found something!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" i asked her.

"I couldn't find anything about us, they must not have those files on this computer, but i did find the self destruct button and after i made some adjustments i rigged it to where when we press self destruct it will blow up all itex factorys... including this one." She said excitedly.

"Well hit self destruct and lets get out of here!" i said with a smile on my face.

Skye typed in a few commands then leaped out of her chair and said,"Come on! We only have 2 minutes!"

We all ran out of the room, with me in the lead.

**I KNOW I SHOULDNT HAVE ENDED IT HERE BC I HAVENT UPDATED I ****FOREVER**** BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, PLUS I JUST STARTED HIGHSHCOOL AND IM IN THE MARCHING BAND SO I HAVE TO PRACTICE ALMOST EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL, SO I HAVE NO TIME TO THINK OF IDEAS! THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY! PLEASE VOTE IF YOU CARE! **

**-Emilylou97**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYY GUYS SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS DOING ALGEBRA HW! I KNOW RANDOM RIGHT? BUT ANYWAY... TO THE STORY! **

**P.S. ~ i wanted to thank Tallmiss for the first review EVER on my story!**

**P.S.S ~ i have made some changes to the new charcters intros in chapter 10! please go back and read so this chappy will make sense to you! thx!**

Previously:

_"I couldn't find anything about us, they must not have those files on this computer, but i did find the self destruct button and after i made some adjustments i rigged it to where when we press self destruct it will blow up all itex factorys... including this one." She said excitedly._

_"Well hit self destruct and lets get out of here!" i said with a smile on my face._

_Sam typed in a few commands then leaped out of her chair andsaid,"Come on! We only have 2 minutes!" _

_We all ran out of the room, with me in the lead._

Present:

I couldn't believe how stupid these whitecoats were! They practically handed us a map a showed us the way out!

Everyone around me had smiles on their faces. I knew it was the right thing to get them out.

As we ran through the halls i mentally locked all of the doors so that no whitecoats or Erasers could get out and chase us.

We came to a large door that looked like a bank vault. I tried to use my mind t open it but it was like pushing on a wall: NO PROGRESS. This wasn't going to be as easy as i thought.

"It's not working!" I shouted, "The door won't open!"

"Lets keep going to look for a window." said Skye.

We all took off running down one of the many hallways. In my haste of looking for a window i forgot to concentrate on keeping all the locks locked on the doors.

As soon as a window came into view about 20 feet away, about 30 Erasers swarmed to where we were standing.

"Everybody run for the window!" I shouted.

We took off running with Sam, Gaven, and Alex in the front with me and Skye in the back covering the others from any Erasers that came to close.

When we got close to the window Skye ran ahead to jumo through the glass to let the others out. When everyone was out but me, I finally jumped out. It felt so good to finally strech my wings after being locked up in that small cage for who knows how long.

As soon as my moment of bliss started it was over by the noise of a gunshot, and an explosion of pain in my right side.

At my last moment of consciuosness i felt myself being flown to where Skye had herded the little ones by a set of strong wiry arms.

**AHH! CLIFFY!**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME I HAVE HAD MAJOR RIGHTERS BLOCK! AND I GOT A SATURDAY DETENTION ! JUST BC I DIDNT HAVE 2 OF MY HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENTS! AND JUST BC IM IN THE HONORS CLASS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THEN THE REGULAR CLASSES SOO THEY GET MORE CHANCES BEFORE THEY GET A SATURDAY! IT IS SOOO STUPID!**

**OKK SORRY ABOUT THAT RANT (serious nudge moment) I HAD TO GET THAT OFF MY CHEST! I FEEL BETTER NOW!**

**ANYWAY! IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO COUGHT MAX AND GIVE ME A REASON WHY IT IS THAT PERSON (COUGHLOOKINTHEBOOKSCOUGH) YOU WILL GET A SHOUTOUT OR A PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOUR PICK! **

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

**-Emilylou97**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys! Long time no see! Sorry about that! MAJOR writers block and I know that is no excuse! :( forgive me! But on a lighter note its summer! Yayy! No school! But I still have to wake up at 6am for swim team practice D: I know right awful! :'( O well it's fun so I deal with it! enough about me...

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Max POV:

The first thing I was aware of was that there was something happening on my right side. It felt kinda weird but it didn't hurt, it was like someone was poking me.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. I blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't The Light that everyone talks about that's at the end of the tunnel, because (let's face it) I'm not ready for that. If I'm going down that road they are going to drag me kicking and screaming.

Once I focused I realized that I was lying face up in a white room on some sort of table, and that there was a strange buzzing in my ear, like someone was talking but I couldn't hear them.

I turned my head to my right and I saw a whitecoat with tweezers poking and prodding at my right side. All of a sudden there was an explosion of pain in my right side, I winced and hissed in a breath.

That seem to get the whitecoats attention and he looked at me with wide eyes and said, "She's awake! Someone give her more anesthesia!"

**O hell no! They aren't putting me under again!**

I started to sit up and this beeping in the background started to get faster and faster and I realized:

**That's a heart monitor...Oh so the whitecoats actually want me alive now?**

When my heart rate picked up I yanked to IVs out of my arm and sprung up on top of the table.

**I'm not going down without a fight... Bring it.**

I was about to kick one in the face and make a break for the door when a dark figure busted in.

(_**AN: I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING IT AT THAT, BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO CRUEL)**_

"Max!" the figure said.

"Fang!" I exclaimed. I jumped off the table and hugged him so tight it was a wonder that he could still breathe. I had my hands around his neck in a vise-like grip and his hands were around my waist holding me equally as tight.

I leaned back and said," Where are we?"

I stared into his dark brown, almost black eyes, and waited for his answer.

"We are in a hospital." He said it quietly, almost like he hoped I wouldn't hear him.

"Why are we in a hospital?" I yelled. I was **not** happy.

"Max, you were shot in your side!" He said, clearly very worried.

My eyes widened as I remembered flying out of The School's window and hearing a big bang and then passing out as someone caught me.

"Were you the one who caught me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked.

"It seems that Gazzy has a new power." He said.

"He can teleport?" I asked.

"Yes," he said," but he over exerted himself when he teleported all of us at once for the first time, he was unconscious for a while but he woke up while the doctors were patching you up."

"Where are the rest of the flock?" I asked, clearly very excited to see my flock again.

Fang chucked at my antics," In the waiting room." He said.

I made a break for the door, but Fang held my waist tighter and said," Where do you think you're going? The doctors haven't finished patching you up yet."

I pouted as I realized he was right, the wound in my side was half way stitched up.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Not that bad, it just barely missed your stomach or other organs, just a few more inches to the left and it would have punctured a major organ." He said with a frown.

"How long?" I asked knowing he would know I meant how long until I could fly again.

"A little less than a week." I groaned, I hate being grounded.

"Go sit on the table and let them finish, I'll get flock outside." He said, and then he turned around, not waiting for my answer, and walked out the door.

I huffed and jumped back up on the table. The whitecoats were just staring at me.

"Well, hurry up I don't have all day!" I said.

That seemed to get them moving because they scrambled to pick up the equipment I knocked over.

**Ugh… stupid whitcoats.**

**Sorry it may not be a lot but I will try to have some more up for you soon! See ya!**

**-Emilylou97**


	14. AN Chapter 14

Hey you guys! Long time no read! Lol

I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long but my laptop got a virus and would not turn on anymore and I just now got a new one.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I do not like the way that this story has turned out and I am in the process of rewriting it. I am going to leave this story up until then, though. I am going to try to writea chapter almost every day and I probably won't post a chapter until I am 100% happy with it.

Sorry about the delay you guys! But I promise im working on it! I will let you guys know on this story when I have the first chapter up!

Until next time!

-Emilylou97


End file.
